1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems and computer program products for conditional storage of multiple information items.
2. Background Information
Data protection techniques include generating snap-shots, also referred to as flash-copies or point in time versions, of information items. These snap-shots are copies of the versions of the information items as they were when a request to generate a snap shot is received, regardless of other parameters such as cost of copy and so forth.
A snap-shot usually involves copying a version of an information item that is stored at a source memory entity (such as a memory unit, a storage unit, a cache memory and the like) to a target memory entity.
Accordingly, there is a clearly-felt need in the art to provide devices, computer program products and methods for copying information items.